Mom's Birthday
by It'sJustMe555
Summary: "So you were thinking about using me, to bake your mother a cake for her birthday and say it's from you?" I joked around. "Yeah, pretty much what I was thinking" Naitlyn one shot


**PLEASE READ. ok so it's kinda long but I think it's ok. It start and ends very diffrently, there's not a lot of connaction but I think it still works. I really hope you'd like :)**

* * *

><p>Caitlyn's POV<p>

I was sitting in my room, on my bed, looking at my old family pictures.

I signed at every picture my Moms in.

It so weird it's been 5 years.

I was eleven years old when my dad told me to get to the hospital a cross the city as fast as I can. With out any explanations.

I realized that something was wrong. Maybe grandpa's cancer got worse or something.

But it was like my world got upside-down when I came to the white disgusting room to see my mom connected to so many machines.

I felt my knees getting weak.

"Cait, your look pale as a sheet, sit down." Dad said.

I couldn't speak; it was like someone invisible was controlling my own mouth.

I just looked at her. The mask on her face forced me to believe that she's breathing even though she looked absolutely _dead_.

"H-how." Was the only word I could say.

"A murder" dad answered

"What?" a murder? Where did that come from?

"We don't really know yet, the police are trying to figure is out."

I finally looked up to my dad; his eyes were red from crying. "And the baby?" did I mention my mom was eight months pregnant back then?

He just shook his head negatively.

And that, my friend, was the worst day of my life.

It wasn't even the end. After a very few hours which we spent waiting in the hallway, the doctor and his stupid nurse came with depress expression on their face.

"She's gone, we're so sorry."

I felt the tears filling my eyes for the million time this day all over again.

"How the hell does that helps me, huh?"

I yelled at the very tall doctor.. I still haven't figure out if he was tall or I was way short for an 11 years old girl.

"Caitlyn, language!"

"Fuck the language ok?" I've never talked like that beside my father, but I didn't care I just wanted to kill this doctor.

I went forward and started punching him in the stomach. Ok, so maybe for a tomboy at my age I was strong, but it wasn't actually working on the tall full of muscles-doctor. "Aren't you a doctor? You suppose to help people! Not kill them!"

"Caitlyn!" I felt my father's arms around my waist pulling me back.

Yep, did I mention it was the worst day of my life?

Oh! There's a picture of my mom and me when she was 6 months pregnant with Natalie.

_Natalie_…only few weeks after what happened, dad told me they wanted to call her that, because they knew how much I loved that name.

I miss my mom.

I need my mom;

I wish I had Natalie here with me.

"Caitlyn Gellar the one and only?"

The voice cut me from my toughts. I looked up to find Nate in my room, and forcing myself to smile.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean Cait? I talked to you on the phone this morning, you said you'll help me with my mom's birthday present"

Oh right. I did tell Nate I'd help him.

"Oh, yeah, right. I'm sorry I totally forgot. So what were you thinki-"

"Wow, hold on for a second," he sat on the bed and looked at me. "What happened? Were you crying Cait?" I shivered at the touch of his hand on my face. What can I say? I'm in love my best friend.

"Nothing serious just looked at some old pictures." There's no need to hide anything from Nate, he will realize it, somehow.

That was the when he noticed all the photos, on my bed.

"Oh, sorry. You ok?"

I smiled. "No need to be sorry, I'm fine."

"So what were you thinking to get her?" I asked him. Nate's mother, Mrs. Grey is really sweet, she always cares for me since what happened and before as well.

"I was thinking about baking her a cake but I'm pretty sure I'll ruin our kitchen and beside she's at home so.."

"So you were thinking about using me, to bake your mother a cake for her birthday and say it's from you?" I joked around. "Yeah, pretty much what I was thinking"

_Dream on, Natie. Dream on_.

"No way mister, I cam help you, but I'm not baking your prezent."

"Come on! Please? I'll give you the credit!"

"Nathan, what's the point by giving your mother a cake if you are not the one baking it?"

"Uh! Ok! Whatever."

We went to the kitchen. "Where's my dad?"

"Oh, he told me to tell you that he's going to work when he lets me in" "So we have the house to our self" I said smiling.

"Come on Nate! Pass me the last egg!""Nope. You'll need to get it your self" "but that's not fair! You are way taller then I am!" "That is your problem shorty" he said, stucking he's tough out.

And like that I tried to get the last egg for our cake and ended up with the egg broken on my hair, which made Nate laugh to hysterically "NATE" he laughed louder "I'm so going to get you for that!" "Bring it on!"

And after something like an hour and a half we had the cake in the oven and we were on the floor laughing at the way the other looked.

We threw at each other eggs, flour, sugar, water, milk etc.

"Nathan, I have to say, that for a huge pop star," "rock star" he chuckled "_pop star_, you never looked any better, I think you should save the look." "Really? For you, I think you never looked uglier" "NTAE!" I hit him "Calm down Caity, you know I think you're beautiful." _Huh?_ Where did that come from? "You do?" I asked, kind of shocked, even though it was sweet. "What? No! I mean yes I mean.. Ugh!" Ok, that was actually kind of cute. "Nate? Are you blushing? Wow, I made THE Nate Grey blush?" "Shut up Cait," he rolled his eyes.

"We really need to clean up here, my dad is gonna kill me." I said, "You are the woman you clean it up" he answered, he knew I hate chauvinistic "Chauvinist"

"Feminist"

"Oh just shut up and help me clean this mess"

"Ugh, fine"

We got up and started clean things up.

Nate cleaned up the flour with a towel and I cleaned the wall that apparently got dirty as well.

When I finished I turned around but with my step I got frightened and kind of screamed; in less then a second I found my self an inch away from the ground with Nate holding me. Apparently I stood on the towel and almost slipped but Nate catched me before I fell to the ground.

Nate's face was a few centimeters away from mine and I blushed like crazy.

We were in a pose like we just finished a dance, which was wierd.

He picked both up and we stood straight. Still, _very_ close. His hand was still on my waist hugging it, like; trying to keep me safe and my hand on his chest.

It felt good, be in his arms.

We stared at each other for a few seconds and then I think he leant in._ 'oh my gosh what am I suppose to do?'_ When I felt his lips on mine; not kissing me yet, just felt them. Like he was teasing me, I closed my eyes slowly and with that, he kissed me.

I felt him hugging my waist tighter if that was even possible and I lifted my hands to his neck, kissing back.

We deepened the kiss, our tongs dancing together.

When we pulled away from our few minutes make out session I didn't want to open my eyes. _'What am I going to say? What am I going to do?_

_-Enough Caitlyn Elizabeth Gellar! Open your eyes and face the dude!'_ I opened my eyes to find Nate's eyes.

I have to say something "Um..wha-"

"I love you." Nate said

"You what now?" I was shocked.

"I-I'm sorry it's just-"

"No, no, I love you to it's just that it surprised me" I said with a small smile.

"You do?"

"I am."

And with that he kissed me again, but this time what cut us from the hot make out session was the beeping oven, which announced us that our cake is ready.

"Wow, that looks good!" Nate said as I took it out carefully from the oven.

"Yeah, I'm sure your mom will love it!" I said with a smile.

"All thanks to you." He said taking the cake from my hands and kissing my cheek.

I gave him a big smile as an answer.

"So I'm gonna go now I'll call you later."

He said, as I walked him to the door.

"Ok, wish your mom a happy birthday from me."

"I will, bye babe." He said packing my lips one more time and left.

I locked the door behind him and lent against it with one of the biggest smile I've ever had.

_'Babe'..Hmm...I can get used to that._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


End file.
